El Primer ilidari
by Xseyver
Summary: La guerra lo marco y siempre peleo para destruir a la legion pero su recorrido fue duro mira los pasos que sigui para serlo que hoy es
1. Chapter 1

Guerra es en lo que eh vivido desde pequeño, guerra es para lo que me criaron, guerra es a lo que me dedique toda mi vida, no hay momento en que no piense en las opciones que pude tomar y en las que no tome

Cuando la legión ataco por primera vez solo era un niño débil provocando la muerte de mis padres y muchos hermanos elfos nocturnos, pero sobreviví…

Antes era un prometedor druida que podría haber superado al mismísimo Malfurion Tempestira, pero ese día murió junto al débil niño obligándolo a entrenar y crecer rápido para matar cuanto demonio viera

Aunque aún tenía amigos vivos liria canto sombrío una joven celadora de hija Maiev canto sombrío y liik vientos turbios un joven druida prometedor como yo que yo era la competencia por el amor de liria

La guerra de los aspectos fue muy cruda y ante mis ojos no tenía final, pero por dentro me alegraba que más demonios vengas así morirían en mis manos, llego el día en que me nombrarían finalmente un druida bajo el mando de Malfurion y seria bendecido por la misma Ysera del sueño esmeralda

Malfurion, es el hombre que me crio desde la muerte de mis padres junto a Tyrande whisperwind la sarsedotisa de la luna me trataron como el hijo que nuca tuvieron, pero eso a mí no me importaba solo el matar demonios

Mucho paso desde que me nombraron druida bajo el mando de mi "padre", no me importaba como conseguía el poder o que tenía que pagar siempre y cuando me permitiera continuar mi venganza

Pero llego el día que cambiaría mi vida el hermano de mi "padre" nos traiciono para unirse a Sargeras el creador de la legión ardiente eso lleno de decepción a Malfurion

Pero detrás de eso ilidan el hermano de Malfurion fingió trabajar para Sargeras, con el tiempo el traiciono a azshara con sus nuevos poderes concedidos por el mismo Sargeras pero ese poder cobro la luz de sus dorados ojos

Ahora ah ojos de los elfos oscuros era un traídos e igual forma lo era para legión él lo perdió todo para acabar con la legión, él se convirtió en modelo a seguir…

Para erradicar a la legión de azeroth debían hacer impresionar el pozo de la eternidad la fuente de la inmortalidad de los elfos así como su poder

Ante mis ojos era estúpido, estaríamos desasiéndonos de nuestra oportunidad de prevenir futuros desastres como estos, trate de hablar con Malfurion pero solo dijo que me había vuelto dependiente del poder igual que su hermano…

Eso fue más un elogio que un insulto a mi persona, también trate con tyrande pero dijo lo mismo, mis amigos se volvieron grandes guerreros los cuales sobresalían entre sus clases, intente razonar con ellos pero solo dijeron que sellaremos el portal para salvar azeroth

Solo son cobardes…

Aún recuerdo el día que conocí a la persona que me marco mis ideales

FLASH BACK

Estaba caminando por el bosque para despejar mi mente sobre el acto cobarde que harían los altos mandos

-Parece preocupado joven – escuche una vos

-Quien eres – cambie aspecto por un oso – sal de donde estés

De las ramas de los altos arboles aterrizo una figura que reconocí de inmediato, claro que lo reconocería esas vendas son legendarias al igual que las gujas en su espalda

-Seños ilidan – dije volviendo a mi forma – que hace aquí podrían capturarlo

Es cierto lo elfos aun buscan a ilidan por su "traición"

-Yo sé quién eres el nuevo hijo de mi hermano eso te hace mi sobrino – dijo con algo de gracia – lo que se me hace curioso es porque no has intentado capturarme

-No atacaría a la persona que admiro – dije serio

-Yo diría que un traidor no es un bueno ejemplo – dijo normalmente

-No ante mis ojos – dije serio

-¿Qué te trae a este lugar? – pregunto

-Solo quería pensar, seguro sabe los planes para terminar la guerra – dije serio

-Si lo sé, esto no es una salida es una forma cobarde de proteger azeroth – dijo con la mirada enojada

-Si así es – dije igual de molesto – destruir el pozo de la eternidad solo nos hará débiles para una próxima invasión

-Desde que existimos el pozo ah estado – dijo tranquilo – estoy seguro que seguirá aquí

FLASH BACK FIN

Después de eso pensé en esas palabras durante días hasta que llego el día de la verdad, en un último asalto a suramar el hogar de los altonatos de la Reyna azshara y los demonios de la legión, fue una batalla dura y difícil no sé cuántos elfos perdimos pero sé que dieron su vida por la causa correcta

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad arrasamos con el templo de la reina, la cual está activando el portal para traer al dueño de estos demonios el ser más poderoso que jamás hemos conocido… Sargeras

Pero antes de que el hechizo se completara la Reyna fue derribada por un láser de energía vil, gire mi cabeza y vi al señor ilidan con sus gujas listas para desgarrar, yo estaba con mis compañeros liik y liria además de mis "padres" los cuales no se veían muy contentos por su aparición

Pero sé que con ilidan de nuestro lado no podemos perder, me aválense sobre la Reyna con mi forma de felino haciéndole un corte en la mejilla la cual empezó a escurrir sangre mi compañero druida liik se unió a la batalla con migo además de ilidan los tres estuvimos atacando a azshara sin descanso pero ella no se quedó sin hacer nada

Fue una lucha muy dura, nuestro trabajo era entretener a la Reyna a pesar de ser más la Reyna era muy poderosa, solo ilidan estaba haciendo un verdadero daño con sus nuevos poderes demoniacos

Mientras tanto Malfurion y tyrande concentraban sus energías en el poso de la eternidad, fue extenuante la batalla pero culmino con los enormes temblores que azotaron el mundo el pozo estaba a nada de hacer implosión, así que todos los guerreros de los dos lados se retiraron con la esperanza de salir del rango de explosión

Los druidas salieron volando con sus formas águilas, los magos altonatos concentraban sus energías en crear una barrera arcana con el fin de proteger a su gente entre ellas se encontraba la debilitada Reyna azshara

Pero desde ahí no encontré al señor ilidan sino hasta más adelante, pasaron meses desde que paso la guerra que culmino con nuestra victoria, sin la legión atacando perdí mi propósito además poco a poco me debilitaba, con la implosión del pozo no solo perdimos la fuente de la magia arcana sino que también la naturaleza se vio afectada

Debido a la explosión el enorme continente de azeroth kalindor fue dividido en varias partes, el continente en el que nos encontramos ahora siguió llamándose kalindor, las pocas especies inteligentes que quedaron el kalindor fueron los trolls y los taurens, pero eso no sería así por siempre

Un día estaba haciendo guardia en los bosques de una de las aldeas que se me encomendó proteger, era necesario ya que era uno de los pocos lugares que se estaba recuperando tras la larga guerra, pero lo que vi ahí no hiso otra cosa que llenarme de esperanza

El señor ilidan estaba en un lago cercano vaciando el contenido de varios viales que tenía consigo, cualquiera diría que es agua simplemente, pero la energía que se siente de esa simple "agua" es algo que no eh sentido en meses

-El pozo de la eternidad – dije sin pensar llamando la atención del señor ilidan

Él se sorprendió de ser descubierto pero se calmó al ver que fui yo, pero se puso agresivo cuando llegaron más guardias quienes lo apresaron, lo raro fue que el señor ilidan no opuso resistencia

Tras eso, Malfurion y tyrande fueron informados de los acontecimientos que hiso ilidan, Malfurion estaba enojado tan furiosos que ordeno que ilidan sea encarcelado en los túmulos bajo el resguardo de la celadoras

Obviamente intente defender al señor ilidan alegando que gracias a su acción la naturaleza volvería a crecer más rápido y que recuperaríamos nuestra armonía con la magia arcana, pero eso a oídos de Malfurion solo sonaron como el deseo de poder, tal vez es porque me tomo como hijo pero estoy seguro que en otras circunstancias me habría condenado igual que ilidan

Después del juicio y encarcelamiento de ilidan la dragona Ysera creo una semilla y la planto en el nuevo lago, gracias a las energías arcanas la semilla creció hasta convertirse en un enorme árbol el cual sería encargado de proteger el nuevo pozo, el árbol seria llamado hyjal

Tiempos de paz llegaron a nosotros alejados de los demás continentes que se crearon, muchas veces liria intento que iniciáramos una relación pero yo nunca acepte mi único objetivo era erradicar a los demonios de azeroth pero ahora que ganamos me siento vacío, un vacío que intento llenar con peleas y más poder, pero nada me calma…

Gracias a la influencia que tuve en la guerra conseguí poder entrar seguido a la cárcel de ilidan, hable mucho con el pregunte todo ¿Qué vio cuando Sargeras le dio sus poderes? ¿Por qué no se defendió?, su única respuesta fue "todo por un bien mayor"

No entendí su respuesta pero seguí con mi vida pase los próximos mil años al resguardo del mundo desde el sueño esmeralda, todos los druidas invernamos en los túmulos yo dormí en el túmulo en el que se encuentra encerado el señor ilidan

Pasarían mil años antes de despertar, pero cuando lo hice fue para pelear otra guerra, los demonios habían vuelto con un ejército de no-muertos comandados por el eredar Archimonde, grata fue mi sorpresa al despertar que mi "madre" tyrande había matado a las celadoras para poder liberar a ilidan

Recibí un abrazo de mi madre y un asentimiento de mi padre, luego de eso el señor ilidan necesitaba comandar una defensa en los bosques de felwood, pocos guerreros se ofrecieron a pelear junto a el señor ilidan, yo fui el primero gracias a eso los demás se unieron

Ya con un ejército a las órdenes del señor ilidan, bueno casi muchos no confiaban en el por su reputación, intentaron convencerme de que yo tomara el liderazgo, pero creo que el señor ilidan hará mejor trabajo

El señor ilidan desato una fuerte batalla contra un humano que apestaba a muerte le revelo la existencia de la calavera de Gul,dan un artefacto que estaba pudriendo los bosques, iniciamos un ataque contra los demonios que resguardan la calavera

El señor ilidan en vez de destruir la calavera se apodero de ella y se bañó en los jugos viles que salían de ella provocando que mutara, imponentes alas demoniacas brotaron de su espalda, largas garras en sus manos, piernas de cabra y sus vacías cuencas se llenaron de un resplandor verde

Sinceramente su aspecto es más demonio que elfo nocturno, obviamente me asuste por eso, pero él me calmo diciendo que tenía el control del poder, ya más tranquilo nos dirigimos solo nosotros dos contra el demonio a cargo de esta peste Tychondrius

Yo me encargo de sus guardias y el señor ilidan se enfrentó a él, una no tan dura batalla ya que con los nuevos poderes del señor ilidan no fue difícil asesinar al demonio

Todo parecía terminado ya que con la muerte y la destrucción de la calavera de Gul,dan los bosques pronto sanarían, pero no todo sale bien, Malfurion y tyrande nos encontraron e intentaron atacar al señor ilidan por su aspecto de demonio, les ayude a entender la situación pero envés de agradecerle al señor ilidan, solo le reprocharon por ser un adicto al poder como consecuencia Malfurion lo desterró

Yo no aguante más les replique su decisión que reconociera el bien que hiso el señor ilidan pero no lo hiso entonces tomo la decisión que me llevaría a donde estoy hoy

-Me iré con el señor ilidan – sentencie frente de mi padres

-¿Qué estás diciendo hijo mío? – Me pregunto consternada tyrande – eso te hará un traidor

-Soy consciente de ello es mi decisión – dije serio

-Si es tu decisión, Isalanar Tempestira quedas desterrado eternamente desde este momento – sentencio Malfurion sin expresión, pero se podía notar la pena en sus palabras

Después de eso yo y el señor ilidan desaparecimos de los campos de batalla, los demás elfos debieron estar consternados por mi traición, ya que fui reconocido como héroe en la guerra de los ancestros, pero no es algo que me importe

Vagamos durante varios meses, durante esos meses ayude al señor ilidan a controlar sus nuevos poderes, además nunca lo dijo pero siempre me agradeció que yo lo defendiera en sus decisiones, me dijo que si me interesaba el intentaba replicar sus poderes

Eso me pareció interesante, si consigo el poder de los demonios entonces matarlos será más fácil, usar sus armas contra ellos, eso dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, poco después nos enteramos que la alianza entre diversas razas logro la victoria contra un comandante de la legión

Mejor un demonio menos, pero llego un día trágico después, el señor ilidan fue llamado por kil'jaeden, otro señor de la legión, pensé que el señor ilidan se le opondría, pero se postro sumiso ante él, eso me enojo estuve a punto de alzar mis armas pero el señor ilidan me obligo a postrarme aun cuando me resistía

Le encomendó que matara a su creación el rey Lich el creador de la plaga de los no-muertos en corona de hielo, después de irse por primera vez me enoje con el señor ilidan hasta el punto de atacarlo obviamente el me gano pero se llevó unos moretones y varias heridas

Me explico que como estamos ahora no podemos ganarle a un general del ejército de la legión que sus poderes aun no eran suficientes y que estaba buscando la forma de impregnarme la energía vil en mí, almenas entiendo su deseo de supervivencia

Por el momento seguiremos las ordenes de kil'jaeden pero más adelante seriamos capases de matarlo junto a todos los demonios, pero para eso necesitaremos un ejército, con nuestro objetivo en mente el señor ilidan paso varios días buscando información sobre reclutas, pero sabía que ningún elfo orco o humano seria lo suficientemente leal hacia él, así que consiguió un ejército diferente

Con sus nuevos poderes despertó unas criaturas que no existían hace 1.000 años, los naga seres reptilianos marinos en su mayoría parecen ser guerreros fuertes además parece que vienen en montones de las mareas

Su líder lady vash una naga poderosa denomino a estos naga como Cicatriz espiral, más tarde termine entendiendo los orígenes de estas criaturas, eran los altonatos que no pudieron escapar de la implosión del pozo perdidos en las mareas parece ser que mutaron

Lady vash le juro eterna lealtad a ilidan además de reconocerme como segundo al mando en el nuevo ejército del señor ilidan, con los nuevos reclutas necesitábamos provisiones para el largo viaje que nos esperaba, hacia el destino maldito que nos dirigíamos, las islas abruptas

Las islas abruptas albergan la tumba de Sargeras donde reside un artefacto que nos ayudara en nuestra cruzada, pero no sería tan fácil las celadoras nos estaban cazando, nosotros nos encontrábamos en los puertos mientras los naga cargaban los barcos

-Lord ilidan, lord Isalanar – nos llamado vash que se acercaba – las celadoras estarán pronto aquí

-Muy bien vash envía algunos naga que las distraigan – dijo lord ilidan – Isalanar, creo que encontré la forma de darte los poderes demoniacos

-Enserio lord ilidan – dije esperanzado - ¿Cómo será?

-Necesitas robar el poder de un artefacto demoniaco de gran poder – dijo lord ilidan mientras veía a los naga – en la tumba de Sargeras está el cuerpo de su avatar, te daremos su poder

-Pero señor ilidan, no sería demasiado poder – dije serio

-Que sucede lord Isalanar, asustado – bromeo vash

-Yo que tu cuidaba mi lenguaje vash – dije serio, cosa que la asusto

-Basta, soy consciente del poder Isalanar – admitió lord ilidan – pero es como hacerlo tienes que confiar en mi

-Siempre confiare en usted lord ilidan – dije serio

-LAS CELADORAS ESTAN AQUÍ – grito un naga vigilante

-Maldición son más duras de lo que pensé – dijo vash – no se preocupe lord ilidan yo misma me encargare de ellas

-No vash, tu deber es proteger a lord ilidan – dije serio – yo iré, además puedo volar

-Como usted ordene lord Isalanar – dijo para adentrarse al mar mientras me transformaba en cuervo

Rápidamente sobrevolé a las celadoras que rompieron el ultimo boqueo, veo a más de 16 además de ellas Maiev canto sombrío esta será una dura pelea, puedo notar que una celadora me está viendo, la reconozco es liria la hija de Maiev, aunque solo ella me noto

Aterrice en un tronco delante de ellas mirándolas, parece que ahora saben quién está ahí, lentamente mi forma cambio mostrando mi cabello verde mi cuerpo con mi gabardina verde en los hombros además de mis pantalones negros

Las celadoras se pusieron en guardia, listas para atacar en cualquier momento

-Les abierto no se metan en los planes del maestro – dije serio – si es que no desean morir

-Isalanar Tempestira, quedas bajo arresto por traición – dijo con su guja lista

-Muy bien, esta es nuestra batalla – dije serio

Al momento saque dos dagas largas de mi espalda y cree varios trents que atacaron a las celadoras, eso las distraerá mientras me encargo de Maiev

Maiev se abalanzó contra mí con su sombra cubriéndole la espalda, bloque su ataque con una de mis dagas e intente cortarla con la otra, estuvimos intercambiando ese ataque por un tiempo hasta que terminamos en un choque con nuestras armas quedando cara a cara

-Sabes que este es el camino equivocado – dijo Maiev seria

-Es el que escogí – dije poniendo más precio – parar destruir a la legión

De una patada la mande lejos, parece que se me acaba el tiempo de los trents ya se están acabando, pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho a una celadora corriendo para cortarme, la esquive fácilmente con mi poder druídico levante raíces que se ataron en su cuerpo succionándola a la tierra, se puede escuchar sus gritos

-Si quieren salvarla deben actuar ahora – me transforme en un cuervo y emprendí vuelo

Pude ver como Maiev me miraba con odio, y liria con pena mientras desenterraban viva a su compañera, yo mientras tanto me dirige al barco de lord ilidan, al llegar aterrice en la cubierta mientras era rodeado por los naga, cuando cambie mi forma me dirige hacia mi camarote, debo aclarar mi mente par lo que viene

Pasaron varios días hasta que llegamos a las islas abruptas, al momento de desembarcar los nagas construirían campamentos para prevenir un ataque de las celadoras y cualquier criatura que aun ronde en estas muertas islas

Solo paso un día para que encontráramos la tumba de Sargeras un lugar que desprende el hedor de los demonios, lord ilidan puso a los nagas a excavar a la entrada pero en eso descubrimos que las celadoras atacaban nuestras bases, están cerca de nosotros ahí que apurar el paso

-Nagas encárguense de las celadoras excepto de la llamada liria – orden al ejercito de nuestra base que está a los pies de la entrada de la tumba

-Por que mostrar consideración por una elfa nocturna – dijo un naga fornido que era el que se encargaba de los demás

-Porque es una orden – le amenaza con mis dagas en su cuello - ¿entendido?

-S…si – afirmo asustado por los filos

Los nagas se fueron y se pusieron en posición para la dura batalla

-Lord Isalanar, ¿por qué perdonar a esa celadora? – me pregunto vash que se encontraba con migo

-Los elfos nocturnos vivimos mucho tiempo – dije con simpleza – pero solo se enamoramos una vez

-Esos sentimientos pueden interponerse en el camino del señor ilidan – sentencio vash sin dudar

-Soy consciente de eso, pero cuando llegue el día de elegir entre la vida de uno por la de muchos créeme que escogeré la correcta – dije serio – hasta entonces asegúrate de no perder a tus hombres

Después de decir eso me fui con el maestro a la entrada de la cámara, pasando por ella

-Dices que sacrificarías todo por destruir la legión – dijo vash viendo por donde se fue Isalanar – pero te preocupas por tus hombre, eres muy raro

Los guerreros nagas se enfrascaron en la dura batalla contra las celadoras, se perdieron varias vidas la mayoría nagas, Vash hiso que los que quedaron se retiraran a otro campamento permitiéndoles el paso libre a 16 celadoras contando a Maiev

Dentro nosotros llegamos donde se encontraba el cuerpo del avatar de Sargeras, la peste a demonio que hay aquí es increíble además de los demonios no se muestran hostiles contra nosotros por el momento, pero mis ganas de matarlos no tienen comparación

Lord ilidan decidió hacer el proceso para impregnarme con el poder vil primero que el ritual para atacar corona de hielo, el proceso nunca me lo dijo, pero confió en el

-Muy bien Isalanar recuéstate y quítate la parte de arriba, comenzare el proceso – me ordeno lord ilidan

-De acuerdo – obedecí de inmediato, vi como algunos nagas y demonios se colocaban como protectores a mí alrededor

Lord ilidan coloco su mano derecha en mis ojos muestras la otra, la introdujo en la carne del avatar manchándola con la verde sangre, puedo sentir como lord ilidan dibuja en mi algo, dibujo por todo mi cuerpo

-Muy bien, va a comenzar – dijo lord ilidan

Al momento de decir eso pude sentir el peor dolor que sentí jamás, mis ojos estaban ardiendo poco a poco deje de sentirlos, también pude sentir como la energía vil recorría mi cuerpo, pareciera que me estuviera quemando por dentro

Lo raro era que no pasaba por mis venas, como la magia arcana sino que algo la absorbía, pero poco deducir por que le dolor era insoportable, cuando el proceso termino lord ilidan retiro su mano de mis ojos, pero puedo ver…

Me levante y me acerque a un estanque de agua para verme, lo que vi era difícil de creer, no parecía yo, todo mi torso estaba pintado con líneas sin sentido para mi irradiaban un intenso brillo verde pero el cambio más notable estaba en mi cabeza mis ojos estaban vacío excepto por las flamas de energía vil que flotaban en mis cuencas

Me detuve un momento para sentir el poder demoniaco en mi interior y era enorme creo que soy mucho más poderoso que antes además mi conexión con la naturaleza se perdió

-Este poder es increíble – dije mientras apretaba mi mano – pareciera que no tiene limite

-Y no los tiene – llamo mi atención lord ilidan – las líneas en tu cuerpo son conductos que se fusionaron con tu sistema, así puedes gastar la energía vil y regenerarla

-Si lo siento – dijo serio – pero tengo hambre

Al momento de decir eso gire mi cabeza hacia uno de los guardias demoniacos, levante mi mano en su contra, antes de que pudiera hacer algo un rayo de energía vil salió de mano atravesando su pecho pero no matándolo

Camine despacio hacia él, en su mirada veo odio pero también miedo, metí mi mano en el nuevo agujero del demonio el gritaba mientras retiraba poco a poco un orbe de energía pero parece que solo yo puedo verlo ya que los nagas no notan nada en mi mano, el orbe entro a mi cuerpo mediantes las líneas de mi torso, siento la energía extra en mi interior

-Acabas de consumir el alma de un demonio – dijo lord ilidan – mientras ms consumas más fuerte eres y más rápido recuperas tu energía, pero no solo la de los demonios

-Entonces si consumo a un demonio, el no volverá – dije con una sonrisa

-Exacto – dijo igual de sonriente – ya no eres un druida, eres un cazador de demonios, un ilidari

-Estoy a su servicio lord ilidan – dije mientras me arrodillaba

Dos nagas trajeron un cofre grande y lo depositaron justo frente a mí, agachando la cabeza se retiraron, cuando abrí el cofre fue una sorpresa lo que me encontré un par de gujas de acero con grabados de una calavera con cuernos además de unas hombreras ligeras pegadas a una capa con capucha negra y una venda negra

Saque los objetos del cofre y me coloque las hombreas y abroche la capa a ella, luego saque las gujas al momento de tocarlas el fuego vil salió de mis manos y se impregnaron en las gujas dándoles el color verde, al momento las coloque en mi espalda, cuando deje de tocarlas la energía vil desapareció, por ultimo la venda la ate a mis ojos

-Ahora que terminamos – dijo lord ilidan – larguémonos de aquí

En ese momento escuchamos como dos cuerpos caían en el agua, miramos en esa dirección y nos encontramos con las 16 celadoras delante de dos nagas muertos mostrando ser las responsables de su muerte

-Ilidan Tempestira estas rodeado, entrégate si no quieres morir – dijo Maiev mientras sus celadoras nos apuntaban con sus arcos

-Esta será la última vez que nos veamos celadora – dijo lord ilidan – Isalanar encárgate

Con esas palabras me acerque al lado del maestro mostrando a las demás celadoras mi nueva apariencia, muchas quedaron horrorizadas por la supuesta atrocidad que me paso, pero la cara de liria era de rabia pero no contra mi sino contra lord ilidan

Con mi nueva velocidad desaparecí de la vista de todos apareciendo detrás de las celadoras mientas dos caían dos muertas por los cortes de mis gujas, esta velocidad es increíble las demás ignorando la muerte de sus compañeras pero igual de furiosas apuntaron sus flechas hacia mi

-Aparten él es mío – dijo liria seria, parece que empezó a odiarme – yo me encargo

Al momento de decir eso se abalanzo con su guja circular como la de su madre, no me fue difícil bloquear todos sus corte, o es muy débil o soy muy fuerte, dejando de lado a defensiva pase a la ofensiva, lanzando cortes rápidos que le eran difícil de esquivar, solo fueron unos minutos pero se la ve cansada de esquivar y golpear mis golpes

Liria cayó apoyada en su rodilla, yo puse mi guja en su cuello

-Vamos hazlo – me reto liria – si el Isalanar que amo aún está ahí no me matara, vamos

-El druida Isalanar Tempestira murió – dije quitando mi guja – hoy nació Isalanar el cazador de demonios

Después de ese duelo me puse al lado de lord ilidan aunque aún está la amenaza de Maiev, sé que puedo vencerla pero no tengo aún mucho conocimiento sobre este poder y lo que puedo hacer

-Lo mejor es retirarnos Lord ilidan- le sugerí

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Celadora – dijo lord ilidan convocando un portal por el cual salieron los nagas guiados por Vash – si es que no mueres aquí

De los "ojos" de lord ilidan salió disparada energía vil que recorrió más allá de la sala haciendo inestable la tumba, solo me gire un momento para ver a liria esperaba ver una mirada de miedo y odio, pero solo recibí una mirada cariñosa eso me desconcertó

Tras salir del portal llegamos a nuestro campamento mayor, yo me dirigí directamente a un lugar apartado para practica con mis poderes, aprendí a concentrarla en mis ojos para lanzar un rayo como lord ilidan, también como encenderme en llamas viles y impregnarla en mis gujas, canalízala por debajo de la tierra para controlar rocas es útil para atrapar un enemigo, no sé cuánto paso pero se hiso de noche, una bruja naga se me acerco

-Lady vash y lord ilidan me mandaron para que reponga sus energías Lord Isalanar – me dijo la bruja postrándose ante mi

-¿Te mandaron para consuma tu alma? – Pregunte recibiendo un asentimiento de ella – no desperdiciare la vida de un aliado así

-Pero debe hacerlo, sino mi misión fallara yo perdería el honor ante los nagas – dijo temblando un poco

-No me importa cosas como esas – dije serio – si me juras lealtad entonces solo responde ante mi

-Si lord Isalanar, estoy a sus órdenes – dijo inclinándose aún más haciendo que su cabeza toque el suelo

-Muy bien, debo hablar con lord ilidan – dije pasando de ella – vamos

Al momento de decir eso ella se levantó y me siguió desde atrás, en unos minutos llegamos hasta la carpa de lord ilidan que era la más grande del campamento, corrí la cortina no sin antes de decirla a la naga que se quedara en afuera esperando

Al entra vi a lord ilidan viendo unos mapas, parece que piensa en nuestro próximo destino

-Lord ilidan – dije mientras me arrodillaba – me gustaría preguntar cuál es nuestro próximo objetivo

-Isalanar – dijo demasiado serio mi nombre – desde la guerra de los ancestros siempre me e visto reflejado en ti, tu devoción hacia la causa y tu ferviente odio contra los demonios

-¿A dónde quiere llegar lord ilidan? – pregunte extrañado

-Déjame terminar – dijo serio – tu nunca debatiste mis decisiones ni me juzgaste, eres la única persona que puede entenderme, pero tu destino no es a mi lado

-¿Q…que quiere decir lord ilidan? – pregunte

-Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, mi camino solo terminara en muerte – dijo serio – yo destruiré a la legión ardiente y su cruzada, pero la gente de azeroth no aprobara mis medios por eso necesito un agente que me remplace en el futuro, alguien que puede superarme en poder pero con la misma voluntad que yo

-¿Quiere que me esconda como un cobarde? – Pregunte enojado – no aceptare esa orden

-No te pido que te escondas, tu misión es vivir – dijo muestras ascuas verde salían de su cuerpo – cuando llegue el momento de la batalla final tu lideraras el ataque

-Comprendo lord ilidan – dije mientras me levantaba – llevare una bruja naga conmigo como una compañera

-Todo líder debe tener seguidores, espero que no mueras – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – sería una molestia a verte dado todo ese poder para que los desperdicies

-No lo defraudare lord ilidan – cuando dije eso Salí de la carpa encontrándome con la naga – nos vamos

La naga algo confundida me siguió hasta mi cabaña, al entrar me puse a preparar un cofre con lo necesario comida para dos, varias monedas de oro, plata y cobre, algunos viales con sangre demoniaca para experimentar creo que es todo por mi parte

Luego hice entrar a la naga, le explique la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, ella encantada de acompañarme se dispuso a irse a su tienda para preparar su equipaje, pero la detuve para preguntar algo primero

-Dime tu nombre – dije serio

-Soy Yizxi de los cicatriz esssspiral – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Estaba rompiendo el alba y varios naga estaban reunidos en el improvisado puerto donde teníamos los barcos que robamos de los elfos de la noche, Vash estaba ahí para despedirse le prometí cuidar de su subordinada, no vi a lord ilidan lo atribuí a que el me dio esta misión

Los nagas subieron las provisiones al barco en el que zarparíamos nos dieron bastante pescado, supongo que por adaptarse al agua era su única fuente de alimento, solo unos pocos minutos duro esa despedida cuando estábamos ya más alejado en altamar vi a lo lejos una figura negra que volva arriba del campamento estaba a punto de saltar para combatir cuando vi las marcas verdes que portaba, solo una persona lleva esas marcas

Una pequeña sonría se adornó en mi rostro, normalmente un maestro se siente solo cuando su discípulo parte no al revés…

Pasaron 3 días nuestro destino eran las costas de Kalindor pero lejos del territorio de los elfos nocturno, si no mal recuerdo los humanos y orcos también se encuentran ahí, no me importa con que raza encontrarme mi objetivo ahora solo es salir del mar, pasamos muchos calvarios, fuertes olajes tormentas además de monstruos marinos, los últimos no fueron problema

Al amanecer de cuarto día llegamos a tierra desembarcando en lo que parece ser un pantano este lugar no parece que este afectado por la magia vil…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora lord Isalanar? – dijo la naga desde el agua que se encargaba de vigilar por debajo del barco

-Lo primero es asegurar el barco – dije serio – luego veremos que especies ahí en este pantano y si no suponen una amenaza para nosotros

-Si lord Isalanar –dijo la naga obediente

Pasamos una hora desembarcando la comida y armando la tienda cerca del barco, como somos dos nos turnaremos en hacer vigilancia, cuando llegamos era ya un poco tarde así que dejaremos la exploración para mañana

Yo tome la primera ronda para vigilar encendí un fuego normal, no quiero encender fuego vil ya que los animales pueden reaccionar agresivos por su naturaleza malvada entre la quietud de la noche me sumergí entre los sonidos del clima y los animales vigilando, en ese momento empecé a sentir como mi presencia desaparecía ocultándose en la noche, parece que controlar la energía vil no es lo único que hago

Vigile el campamento durante 3 horas hasta que fue el turno de Yizxi de vigilar, en ese tiempo que estuve despierto use mi nueva visión para ver el paisaje, descubrí algo interesante puedo ver el alma de los seres vivos pude ver varias almas en la oscuridad las que vi eran solo de animales, pero poder ver a los enemigos así solo quiere decir que nada se oculta de mi vista

Al momento del amanecer Yizxi me despertó dejando entrar el sol al campamento, ni lento ni perezoso me levante después comimos algo de los alimento que sobraron del viaje, esa es otra prioridad asegurarnos de que no nos quedemos sin alimento

Antes de salir a explorar Yizxi coloco una barrera simple alrededor del barco y el campamento para asegurar de que no nos roben si es que hay alguna raza inteligente, poco a poco nos adentramos en el bosque, en busca de cualquier ser inteligente

Caminando vimos varios tipos de animales las especies que predominaban eran cocodrilos, serpientes voladoras y limos, solo podemos cazar a los cocodrilos para comer ya que las serpientes tienen veneno y ninguno sabe prepáralos

Mientras continuábamos nuestro camino escuche gritos, gritos humanos, aumente la velocidad mientras preparaba mis gujas le ordene a Yizxi que regresara al barco para preparar el equipo médico por si había heridos, cuando llegue vi a un par de enanos que estaban rodeados por un grupo de 10 caimanes

Silbe llamando la atención de los enanos y de los caimanes, lanza mi guja izquierda decapitando a tres caimanes, luego envié energía vil hacia el suelo levantando rocas verdes que empalaron a los demás caimanes

Me acerque lentamente hacia los enanos mientras guardaba mis gujas como muestra de no ser amenaza, cuando llegue hacia ellos note que uno era hombre con barba de candado con ropas ligeras y un mosquete en su espala, parece que es un cazador

La otra era una mujer robusta como todo enano con una bata de forja con los instrumentos en esta

-Gracias forastero – me dijo el enano – esos malditos nos rodearon cuando recogíamos minerales cerca de aquí

-No hay de qué, que hacen dos enanos en un lugar como este – dije tranquilo – creí que tu gente vivía en las tierras del este

-Si yo soy Barroth del grupo de Lady Jaina la que dirigió la cruzada humana contra la legión – contesto sin reparo – me gustaría saber el nombre de mi salvador

-Soy Isalanar, un cazador de demonios – dije sin dudas, bueno no representan un reto para mi

-Gracias Isalanar tu apariencia es un poco rara – dijo divertido – eres la primera persona que veo así

-Bueno no es la primera vez que veo un enano – dije normalmente – yo pele contra los no-muertos en los bosques al norte del continente

-jajajaja asique eres un guerrero de la guerra contra la legión – dijo divertido – te la presento ella es mi hija Tera

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Isalanar – dijo humildemente

-Igualmente – dije simplemente

-Si me disculpan debo volver a mi campamente ¿no se encuentran heridos? – pregunte

-No te preocupes soy un hueso duro de roer jajajaja – dijo divertido

Después de eso me dirigí devuelta a mi campamento donde Yizxi debe estar esperando, cuando llegue la vi sentada en el piso esperando con algunos elementos de medicina con ella, se enojó de que allá preparado todo sin un propósito, pero claro que no lo mostro delante de mi

Me conto que encontró trampas nagas por los alrededores un grupo diferente, ella me dijo que no sabía nada de ese grupo así que de momento no nos meteremos con el tema, sin más dilema se fuimos a dormir, estar así no es bueno dormir de esta manera, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que el sueño nos termine matando, pero no puedo bajar la guardia en especial cuando sé que hay humanos y nagas por los alrededores

Poco a poco los ojos me empezaron a pesar hasta que caí en el sueño…

Los rayos del sol me dieron en los ojos empezando a despertarme, no puedo creer que me quede dormido en mi turno de guardia, pero el sonido de pasos alertaron mis sentidos, con mí vista demoniaca vi 5 almas no las distingo así que lo mejor es esconderse

Salte hacia un árbol, deben ser exploradores tal vez el enano les aviso de mi presencia en este pantano, no lo cupo solo sigue ordenes igual que todos, a medida que se acercaban pude escuchar su conversación

-Eh está seguro que hay algo en este pantano jefa – dijo un hombre con pelo negro, ropas adornadas y una espada

-Solo seguimos a los humanos porque pensamos que se dirigían a Kul Tiras – dijo otro fornido de pelo negro sin armas

-Espero haya algo de valor para vender – dijo una mujer rubia con gabardina de cuero negro y pantalones iguales, zapatos negros y un sombrero – sería mejor estar en tuercespina para beber

Siguieron caminando sin preocupación sin saber de qué los estaban siguiendo, por lo que puedo ver con mis ojos ellos no son un peligro no siento magia de ellos, creo que no es necesario preocuparse

Baje del árbol justo delante de ellos los cuales se sorprendieron, al momento los hombres sacaron sus espadas apuntándolas a mí, en cambio la mujer saco una pistola de su cinturón

-Ustedes están en mi territorio – dije serio – váyanse

-Ja el cieguito cree poder hacer algo contra nosotros – dijo el musculoso – creo que me divertiré

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia mí, cuando estuvo delante mi levanto su mano en forma de puño listo para golpearme

PUMMM

El golpe sin dudas me dio pero no sentí nada, eso parece sorprender a los demás ya que ni siquiera mi cabeza se movió, con mi puño atravesé el pecho del hombre matándolo al acto, cayo con un ruido seco, los demás se asustaron al momento soltaron sus armas corriendo dejando a la mujer sola

Camine con tranquilidad hacia la mujer que seguía apuntando

-Una persona normal correría en tu situación – dije tranquilo - ¿Por qué tu no?

-Ja si muero será con mi honor, no como una cobarde – dijo poniendo la pistola en mi pecho

-Parece que tus hombres no piensan igual – coloque mis gujas en su cuello - ¿de dónde eres?

-Soy de los reinos del este – dijo tranquila – soy una pirata

-Entonces eres una criminal – sentencie

-Yo soy libre – dijo para después disparar la pistola

Estando tan cerca uno pensaría que la bala me traspasaría pero mi piel no es algo que se tome a la ligera, la bala reboto dándole en el hombre, ella se arrodillo tomándose el hombro herido, yo solo guarde mis guajas en mi espalda la tome del brazo jalándola

-OYE SUELTAME – grito peleado – MALDITO

-Cállate – dije para alzarla y tomarla y ponerla en mi hombro, mientras ella pelaba para que la soltara pero con esa herida no podía hacer mucho, yo solo me dirigí hacia mi campamento, cuando llegue vi a Yizxi patrullando se puso alerta al sentir mi presencia, luego se relajó al verme bien

-Lord Isalanar ¿Quién es ella? – me pregunto

-Una prisionera por si los humanos vienen aquí – dije simplemente

Subí al barco y el deje en el camarote encerrada

-OYE ALMENOS CURAME LA ERIDA – me grito desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Ya está grandecita para que alguien te atienda – dije para después salir del barco

Llegue a donde estaba nuestra tienda, cuando entre Yizxi ya estaba ahí para hablar

-¿Qué hará con ella lord Isalanar? – me pregunto respetuosamente

-En este pantano hay humanos – dije simplemente – si nos consideran una amenaza la usaremos como moneda de cambio

-Entiendo, hablando de otro tema creo que deberíamos traer a nuestro lado a los naga de las costas – dijo seria

-Parece razonable – dije igual de serio – mientras más se unan a la causa de lord ilidan mejor

-Perdone mi rudeza lord Isalanar – me dijo postrada - ¿Por qué sigue tan ciegamente a lord ilidan?

Llamas verdes llenaron la carpa quemándola, la naga se asustó y se postro con todo su cuerpo al suelo mientras temblaba, no fueron ni dos segundos cuando la tela de la carpa fue extinguida por las llamas

Me acerque a la naga quien no dejaba de temblar, el miedo de la naga se intensifico cuando por el rabillo de su ojo vio la guja de Isalanar, se clavó en la tierra muy cerca de su cara

-Busca a los naga de estos pantanos y diles que su líder venga a verme – ordeno – si cuestionas mi deber a lord ilidan no esperes clemencia

Isalanar retiro su guja del suelo y se fue directo al barco a descansar, debía prepararse para tomar el control de los nagas del pantano

Paso más de medio día y Yizxi no venía, podría ir a buscarla pero no puedo hacer todo por ella para siempre, me dedique a cocinar un poco de comida en el barco para cenar entonces caí en que necesitaba alimentar a mi prisionera

Fui hasta el camarote donde debería estar la pirata cuando abrí la puerta no la vi hace que pase cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda solo camine unos paso cuando sentí un objeto filoso en mi cuello

-No es muy inteligente entrar en la jaula de un león – canturreo en mi oído

-Lo es si eres más fuerte que el león – solté el plato de comida y la tome de la muñeca haciendo que el puñal quedara apuntando a su propio cuello – si una bala no funciono que te hiso creer que esto funcionaria

Le empuje la espalda haciendo que callera al piso luego puse mi pie en su espalda evitando que se levantara

-Eres demasiado molesta para cuidar mañana buscare a los humanos y te entrgare a ellos – sentencio saliendo de ahí

-ESPERA POR FAVOR ESO NO – dijo desesperada deteniendo mi salida – has cualquier cosa conmigo mátame, viólame pero no me quitaran mi libertad

-Nadie es completamente libre – dije para definitivamente salir del camarote

Cuando salí del camarote me puse de espalda contra la madera para esperar el próximo dia, medite mucho durante la noche sobre mis nuevos poderes, ya que la energía vil es en fin de cuentas energía debería poder realizar hechizos que normalmente se hace con energía arcana, nunca me intereso la magia arcana porque me centre en el druidismo pero con estos poderes será bueno experimentar

No dormí en toda la noche esperando el amanecer es bueno que siendo ahora un ilidari tenga más energía que un elfo nocturno normal, al momento de salir el sol me prepare para buscar el campamento de los humanos, con todo listo entre al camarote viendo como la pirata dormía en el suelo

Me puse al lado de ella y la patee un poco para que despertara

-Despierta, es hora de irnos – le ordene

Ella poco a poco expenso a despertar, me miro seria cuando despertó por completo, después de alimentarla un poco nos dirigimos para buscar a los humanos, llegamos hasta el lugar donde conocí a los enanos su campamento debe estar cerca

Caminamos por una hora sin parar hasta que a los lejos divise grandes estructuras de piedras, nos acercamos un poco más hasta que llegamos a la entrada de un puente dos guardias nos interceptaron

-Alto ¿Quiénes son? – dijo un guardia apuntando su espada hacia mi

-Mi nombre es Isalanar Tempestira vengo para hablar con su líder – dije serio con la pirata atrás de mi

-¿Eres un elfo nocturno? – me pregunto el segundo guardia

-Si así es – dije simplemente ya que es mejor que no me tomen de enemigo

-Espera un momento – me ordeno el primer guardia mientras cruzaba el puente

Esperamos casi una hora hasta que el guardia regreso permitiéndonos el paso, mientras caminaba por la ciudad de lo humanos vi las muchas diferencias de la cultura humana, además de los comerciantes y las diferentes razas que habitan la ciudad

Llegamos hasta la torre más grande, además de ser la más cuidad por guardias, pasamos de largo a los guardias hasta llegar a una puerta, la pirata se quedó afuera mientras yo entraba pero me quitaron mis gujas, al entrar vi un montón de libros en estanterías además de un escritorio donde estaba sentada una joven chica humana con cabello rubio con vestimenta de mago

-Usted deber el señor Isalanar – dijo la maga viéndome

-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – dije serio

-Un cazador enano me dio el reporte de que fue salvado por un elfo nocturno de aspecto raro – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Yo y mis subordinados nos estamos quedando en las costas de estos pantanos – dije serio poniéndola un poco nerviosa – no deseo hostilidad de lo humanos

-Tenemos una alianza con los elfos nocturnos por qué piensas que recibirían hostilidad –pregunto curiosa

-Ante los ojos de mi raza soy un traidor – dije serio pude ver como ella tomaba disimuladamente un bastón – Pero solo deseo paz

-No informar a tu raza de ti seria traicionar su confianza – dijo seria lista para atacar

-Lo sé por eso eh traído una ofrenda de paz – dije para abrir la puerta y hacer pasar a la pirata – ella es una pirata asumo que tendrán cargos contra ella

La maga busco en su escritorio y saco unos papeles que ojeo y luego vio a la pirata

-Si es buscada por piratería y tiene cargos en Kul tiras – dijo seria – asumo que quieres que te pasemos por alto solo por ella ¿no?

-Usted decide, no tengo problema en pelar contra los humanos – dije serio haciendo brillar mis "ojos"

-De acuerdo, es un trato – dijo seria, luego se acercó a mi extendiendo su mano

Estreche su mano

-Además nunca me dijo su nombre –dije tranquilo

-Jaina, Jaina Prodmure – dijo también más tranquila

Después de eso me retire del campamento de los humanos, me dirigía hacia mi barco esperando que el líder de los naga de esta zona ya se encuentre ahí con Yizxi, cuando estaba cerca del lugar donde atracamos un par de naga salieron de la espesura de las aguas del pantano, apuntando sus tridentes contra mi

-¿Quién eressss? – Dijo serio – Este es territorio de los nagas

-No importa solo mátalo – dijo el otro naga

Esa fue la señal para atacar cargue energía vil en mis ojos lanzando un rayo contra el primer naga desintegrando su cabeza, el otro movió su tridente contra mí pero lo pare con mi guja izquierda mientras que con la otra rasgaba su garganta

Comencé a apresurar el paso cuando llegue al barco vi que estaba lleno de nagas todos armados además de varios murlocs, cuando me vieron tomaron sus armas listos para atacar, pero una voz los detuvo

-ALTO – grito un enorme naga que caminaba en cuatro patas – Este deber ser el supuesto líder

Ante eso todos los nagas empezaron a reír, que raza tan vulgar se volvieron los altonatos

-Soy Isalanar el primer ilidari – dije serio - ¿tú eres el líder?

-Si soy Vitan el líder de estos nagas – dijo divertido – pero no nos arrodillamos ante seres terrestres

Los nagas gritaron ante eso, será que no recuerdan que también fueron seres terrestres

-¿Dónde está mi subordinada? – pregunte mientras ascua verdes salían de mi cuerpo

-Si buscas a tu juguete aquí esta – al momento varios murlocs empujaron una jaula

Dentro Yizxi estaba toda golpeada con varias heridas en sus ojos se formó esperanza al verme, parece que estos nagas son más salvajes que los que sirven a lord ilidan, bueno no será problema encargarme

-Pero el aburrimiento azota a mi gente – dijo divertido – así que hagamos un reto

-¿Qué reto? – pregunte curioso

-Pelearemos a puño limpio sin armas, si ganas nos arrodillamos ante ti – dijo divertido

-¿Qué pasa si pierdo? – dije par zanjar ese echo

-La pelea es a muerte, no creo que querer algo de un muerto – dijo divertido

-Acepto – al momento de decir eso clave mis gujas en la tierra

Los nagas nos rodearon formando un circulo, el sonido del metal de sus tridentes golpeando la tierra animaba el ambiente de batalla, sin esperar más me abalance hacia el líder con velocidad llegando a su espalda dándole una patada en sus costillas haciendo que se sujete la zona afectada

El también ataco con sus puños hacia mí pero los esquive sin problemas, sinceramente no me gustaría atarlo sería un aliado poderoso, así que lo mejor es asustarlo, esquivando el último golpe salte para atrás tomando distancia

Esto nunca lo intente no sé cómo salga, la energía vil de mis marcas se esparció por todo mi cuerpo haciendo me crecer 2 metros con mi piel completamente oscurecida como la noche misma, dos alas tan grandes como yo salieron de mi espalda mis dientes se volvieron afilados como dagas y mis manos se convirtieron en garras

En esta forma puedo sentir como aumenta mi energía vil me siento imparable, puedo ver el miedo en la cara de los nagas incluso su jefe tiembla

GRAAAAAAAA

Solté un feroz grito mientras liberaba llamas verdes de mi cuerpo, eso fue mucho para el jefe de los nagas que me postro en el suelo temblando, poco a poco me acerque al mientras el temblaba como una hoja con el viento

Cuando llegue a él con mi garra hice que me viera a los ojos los cuales eran las dos flamas expuestas sin la venda

-Tú y los nagas me sirven a mí – sentencie mientras el simplemente asentía

Lo solté y empecé a caminar hacia mis gujas retirándolas de la tierra las puse en mi espalda, mi nueva forma se fue yendo, al momento de irse sentí como mi cuerpo me quemara entonces tiene efectos secundarios, el líder naga se incorporó y dijo…

-Los nagas estamos al servicio de lord Isalanar – dijo fuertemente a todos los nagas

-Estamos a sus órdenes lord Isalanar – dijeron todos los nagas mientras se inclinaban

Yo simplemente fui hacia la jaula donde estaban los murlocs rodeando a Yizxi, las criaturas se apartaron asustados de mí, cuando llegue con mi guja corte los barrotes, ella despacio Salió de la jaula intento inclinarse pero sus heridas pudieron más haciendo que se tumbe en el suelo

-Lo…lo lamento lord Isalanar – dijo difícilmente – yo…yo lo decepcione

Con cuidado la tome entre mis brazos cargándola

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Yizxi – dije simplemente haciendo que ella quede inconsciente – Vitan

Al momento de llamarlo se acercó a mi

-Si lord Isalanar – dijo respetuosamente

-llévala a que la cuelen – dije para dejarla con otra naga

-A la orden lord Isalanar – dijo para hacerle una señal a la naga para que se la lleve para que la traten

-Cuáles son sus siguientes ordenes lord Isalanar – dijo vitan

-Los nagas se mudaran aquí, tu y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar – dije tomando camino hacia el barco

-YA HABEIS OIDO AL JEFE – grito el naga para después seguirme

Cuando llegamos al camarote me senté en la silla y el naga se quedó parado frente a mí, tengo varias preguntas para ellos

-Muy bien, te hare una preguntas espero las contestes con la verdad – dije amenazante

-Si jefe – dijo inclinando la cabeza

-Primero, ¿ustedes fueron altonatos? – pregunte

-Solo yo jefe, los demás nagas son de los más jóvenes a comparación – dijo tranquilo

-Entiendo, dime cuantas son las tropas – dije analítico

-Somos 300 nagas en total, 150 machos, 150 hembras – respondió

-¿Y los murlocs? – Pregunte curioso – no son parte de los nagas

-Esas criaturas son más nuestras mascotas – dijo serio – aunque su número aumenta muy rápido

-Muy bien dejare las preguntas ahí por ahora – dije tranquilo – te diré como serán las cosas ahora

-Sean como sean las cosas lo seguiré a donde vaya lord Isalanar – dijo agachando la cabeza

-Yo sirvo a alguien más poderoso, por ende ustedes también – dije haciendo que vitan se asombrara – su nombre es lord ilidan y ahora mismo está en una misión

-Existe alguien más poderoso que usted lord Isalanar – dijo impresionado – l…lo lamento lord Isalanar pero hay algo que no le comente

-¿Qué seria eso? – pregunte tranquilo

-Estos nagas no son tan experimentados en batalla como yo – dijo con algo de miedo

-Eso es posible arreglarlo – dije tranquilo – entrenen a su ritmo

-¿Esta…está bien eso lord Isalanar? – pregunto confundido

-Si deseas servirme hazlo pero decide eso con tu gente – dije haciendo que esa sea mi última palabra

-Como desee lord Isalanar – dijo para después retirarse

Ya paso un mes desde que tome el control de los naga, desde entonces eh estado parlamentado con la líder de los humanos la ayude con algunos trabajos con plagas que rondan estos pantanos, además para tener más confianza entre nosotros le conté la naturaleza de mi poder

Decir que ella estaba nerviosa es decir poco casi me ataco, pero logre calmarla, aunque desde ese día siempre tuvo un ojo sobre mí por si resultaba una amenaza, también logre asarme maso menos cercano a ella aunque más es curiosidad mutua

Ella desea comprender mas la energía vil sin tener que exponerla, y yo quería lograr que los hechizos con magia arcana funcionaran con mi energía vil, al final terminamos sin resentimiento, en cuanto a los naga ellos progresaron enormemente sobre sus entrenamientos, y Yizxi los instruyo en la brujería

Las fuerzas que me sirven se han multiplicado más los murlocs, vitan se volvió mi guardia personal no dejaba que ningún naga se revele ante mí, pero no deseo una tiranía así que les di un poco de libertad, pero previendo que atacaran a los humanos, este es un dia tranquilo los nagas están pasando el día normalmente y yo estoy en la carpa principal que construyeron los nagas para mí como su nuevo jefe

-JEFE – pero claro no podía ser tranquilo – una humana está en las puertas de nuestro territorio, demanda hablar con usted

Dijo un naga que entro alterado en mi tiendo interrumpiendo mi paz

-¿Qué humana? – pregunte

-Dice llamarse Jaina Prodmure – dijo normalmente

-Hazla pasar inmediatamente – dije serio

-Si lord Isalanar – dijo retirándose

¿Qué estará haciendo Jaina aquí?, no creo que mis naga hayan hecho algo como para causar problemas, tal vez quiere revisar mi base para saber cómo es, o tal vez necesite algún recuro que solo nosotros podamos conseguir

Mientras pensaba las razones de que la maga este aquí escuche los pasos afuera de la tienda, señal de que estaba aquí, cuando corrieron la cortina Jaina paso dejando al naga que la escoltaba afuera como guardia

-¿Qué te trae aquí Jaina? – dije serio

-¿Qué? ¿Una amiga no puede visitar a otro? – dijo divertida

-Sí, bueno normalmente soy yo el que te visita – dije más relajado

-Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos enamorados – dijo con picardía – aunque no es algo que me molestase

Jaina empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la silla de Isalanar moviendo más notoriamente sus caderas

-Estas algo rara hoy – dije tranquilo - ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez… solo – dijo para luego sentarse en mis piernas – necesito relajarme mas

Poco a poco acerco sus labios a los míos, no puedo ver algo raro en ella, así que no es una transformación, es la verdadera Jaina, pero algo está mal

-Lord Isalanar tenemos problemas – dijo vitan entrando de repente viendo la situación en la que me encontraba – Perdone volveré después

-Espera – dije para bajar a Jaina de mis piernas y levantarme de mi asiento - ¿Qué pasa?

-Atacan el campamento de lo humanos – dijo para luego mirar a Jaina – son orcos taurens y trolls

-Muy bien retírate – le ordene a lo que el obedeció - ¿Qué esta pasando Prodmure?

Mi tono en voz en vez de asustarla la deprimió, porque callo de rodillas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Soy mala ¿verdad? – Dijo con voz apagada – mi pueblo pelea una batalla y yo me escondo como una cobarde

-Entenderé mejor si me explicas – le dije arrodillándome junto a ella

Ella en eso empezó a explicar brevemente como su padre el almirante de Kul tiras amenazaba la paz que tenían aquí los humanos con la horda, que ahora mismo están atacando su base en busca de matar a su padre, y ella lo permitió para que la paz entre la alianza y la horda se mantuviera

-Lo vez soy horrible – dijo deprimida – intento seducirte mientras mi pueblo sufre

-Tus acciones pueden ser cuestionables por muchos – dije serio – pero también beneficiosas para muchos

-¿Qué…que quieres decir? – dijo con aun lágrimas en sus ojos

-Deja que te cuente una historia – dije sentándome en mi silla – hubo una vez un niño feliz que vivió lo que todo niño vivió, juegos, risas, padres…

-Pero un día el niño se hiso hombre muy rápido – dije serio – la guerra lo pinto y la venganza fue la tinta, el empeño a pensar "No importa el medio si es para el fin"

Eso abrió mucho los ojos de Jaina ya dándose una idea de quién es ese niño

-Después de ganar la guerra el niño se sintió… vacío, sin nada con lo que apalancar su ira dejo de verle la razón en vivir

-Ese niño… eres tu ¿no? – dijo Jaina

-Ese niño era yo – dije serio – esto es lo que pasa cuando te dejas llevar por la ira, pero no me arrepiento de mis decisiones

-Cuál es el punto de eso – dijo enojada – no lo entiendo

-El punto es que la paz no es eterna – eso enojo a Jaina porque decía que sus esfuerzos son en vano – solo tú decides hasta cuando mantenerla

Jaina ahí entendió que sus esfuerzos sirven, pero no para siempre mientras lo intente y no se rinda sus esfuerzos serian reconocidos

-Deberías ir a ver a tu padre los últimos momentos Jaina – dije con una diminuta sonrisa

-Si… tienes razón – dijo feliz – eres más amable de lo que pareces

Jaina en ese momento se acercó a Isalanar y planto un beso en sus labios, dejando a Isalanar un poco sorprendido

-Supongo que hablaremos después – dijo para después abrir un portal hacia Theramore

-VITAN – grite para que entrara el nombrado – quiero que busquen información de lord ilidan

-Si lord Isalanar, pero ¿quiénes tendrán esa información?– pegunto con respeto

-Los elfos nocturnos trae algunos para interrogarlos – dije serio

-Así se hará lord Isalanar – dijo vitan para después salir de la tienda

Después de eso pase unos minutos sentado reflexionando, no he tenido noticias de lord ilidan en bastante tiempo, al principio lo asumí a que mi existencia y paradero deben permanecer en secreto, pero me da curiosidad, después de pensar Salí de la tienda viendo a mi alrededor a los naga que hacían sus tareas diarias, entrenar, salir de pesca por comida

Camine por la costa hasta que llegue a donde estaban un grupo de brujas naga que estaban siendo instruidas por Yizxi, en el arte de la magia se han vuelto muy buenas, sin duda serán una fuerza de considerar cuando pelemos contra la legión

-Yizxi – la llame al instante ella se acercó a mí - ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?

-Esta yendo muy bien lord Isalanar – dijo respetuosamente – tienen talento aunque aun no se comparan con las naga de lord ilidan

-Estoy intentando averiguar sobre lord ilidan – dije serio – tu ¿crees que sea una buena idea?

-¿Lo pregunta por qué no quiere que lo descubran? – Pregunto recibiendo un "si" como respuesta – es un poco arriesgado conseguirla por la fuerza

-Es cierto, pero no saber está carcomiendo mi mente – dije serio

-Los humanos y los elfos nocturnos tienen una alianza – dijo seria – porque no la consigue de la humana con la que está parlamentando

-También es una opción, ya veré – dije pensativo – gracias Yizxi

-Es un honor serle de ayuda lord Isalanar – dijo para volver con el grupo de los naga

Seguí caminando un tiempo más viendo a los naga pasar su día, no me molesta pedirle ayuda a Jaina pero como están las cosas y lo resientes acontecimientos ella puede malinterpretar mis acciones, deberé ser cuidadoso cuando hable con ella, a pesar de ser humana sigue siendo una poderosa hechicera

Pasaron tres días desde que hable con Jaina, impedí que capturaran elfos de la noche por que esta tierra está habitada por humanos, y la horda además de estar muy lejos de alguna avanzada de los elfos

También recibí los primeros informes de la batalla e Theramore, no fue una batalla fácil para ningún bando hubo muchas bajas, pero culmino en la muerte del almirante Prodmure, Jaina estuvo distante no hablo conmigo ni con nadie, pero no puedo esperar más debo hablar con ella

Por eso me estoy dirigiendo hacia Theramore sin escolta, pase sin dificultades ya que no es la primera vez que vengo, el ánimo de los humanos se ve muy mermado con la muerte de tantos es obvio que estarían así, cuando llegue a la torre de Jaina entre sin problema llegando a su puerta

TOC TOC

Toque pero no recibí respuesta, pero sé que esta ya que oigo pequeños sollozos además con mi visión puedo ver que está dentro

-Jaina – dije para llamar su atención – soy yo Isalanar

-Vete, ahora no quiero ver a nadie – dijo con voz entre cortada

-Si no sales voy a entrar – dije serio – tú decides

-Inténtalo esta reforzada con magia – dijo simplemente

-No necesito romperla – dije para luego mi cuerpo tomara una forma espectral de color morado

Esta habilidad la aprendí un día cuando probaba hechizos que Jaina me había promocionado, descubrí que todos estamos en contacto con nuestras almas, pero como la mía es de demonio aprendí a pasar entre el vacío y el mundo físico pero es peligroso permanecer así por mucho tiempo

Sin más problemas pase atravesó de la puerta ya que en esta forma la magia no me afecta además de las cosas sólidas, cuando pase note que el cuarto estaba oscuro para vista normal, pero con la mía puedo ver a Jaina claramente cuando me aserque note que estaba en forma fetal en una esquina

-Jaina- intente tocarla pero de un manotazo aparto mi mano

-Te dije que no quería ver a nadie – dijo sin mirarme

-Eres patética – dije haciendo que ella me mirara con odio – te derrumbas como una niña

-Tú qué sabes lo que siento – se levantó y me encaro – deje que mi padre muriera delante de mí, no pude salvar a nadie

-Y – dije para después recibir una bofetada – olvidas que tu decidiste eso, y el decidió su camino

-Ya no me queda nada – dijo deprimida – mi amado traiciono su fe, mi padre murió, soy una criminal para mi patria, ¿QUE ME QUEDA?

-Tu gente – dijo mirándola a los ojos – eres Jaina Prodmure la hechicera mas fuerte que haya conocido y la líder de Theramore

Eso abrió mucho los ojos de Jaina, ojos que al instante se llenaron de lágrimas ella se recargo el pecho de Isalanar llorando todas sus penas y desgracias, Isalanar dejo para otro momento el favor que tenía que pedirle a Jaina

Poco apoco los llantos de Jaina pararon, cuando pararon los llantos Jaina levanto la vista hacia Isalanar, cerrando la distancia con un beso que Isalanar esta vez respondió, el beso se fue intensificando hasta mientras Jaina retiraba su capa y Isalanar se sacaba sus hombreras y dejaba en el suelo sus gujas

Tomando de la cintura a Jaina la alzo mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura, Jaina abrió u portal que conducía hasta su recamara, el portal se cerró detrás de ellos dejando sus confiables armas en la oficina


	2. Capitulo 2

Amanecía en la ciudad de Theramore y los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana abierta de la torre central en lo que debería ser la habitación de la líder de los humanos de Theramore estaba desarreglada con las ropas de la maga y las del ilidari líder de los naga que residían en el mismo pantano que los humanos, ambos dueños de la ropa se encantaban dormidos en la cama de la maga, bueno dormida solo estaba la maga ya que en las vendas de Isalanar se veía la luz verde de sus inexistentes ojos

Isalanar se levantó de la cama cuidando de no despertar a Jaina, cuando se levantó recogió sus ropas y se empezó a cambiar, antes de terminar de cambiarse escucho una voz atrás de el

-No es carabellos acostarse con una dama y luego irse – dijo juguetona Jaina

Isalanar se terminó de vestir y se güiro para ver a Jaina que exhibía su desnudo cuerpo

-No era mi intención hacerlo ver así – dijo tranquilo – solo que debo evitar que mis naga hagan un desastre

-Qué poca confianza tienes en tus súbditos – dijo divertida

Jaina también se levantó y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada de Isalanar, Isalanar salió de la habitación directo al despacho de Jaina para recoger sus gujas, se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí y espero a Jaina

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que Jaina se apareció en la sala usando sus traje excepto su capa que quedo en la oficina, Isalanar tomo la capa y se la lanzo junto a su bastón, ya completamente vestida Jaina se sentó en la silla principal detrás de su escritorio

-Bueno supongo que debemos hablar – dijo Jaina – espero no te confundas por lo de anoche

-¿A qué te refieres? – Dije divertido - ¿Qué paso anoche?

-Mmm… no empieces – dijo sonrojada – escucha anoche estuve débil emocionalmente, eso no debió pasar

Jaina creía que Isalanar se haría la idea equivocada con los recientes acontecimientos, pensaría que el creería que ella buscaba una relación, y con lo que paso con sus ultimo pretendiente lo último que quería era una relación

-Ok si es lo que quieres está bien – dijo Isalanar tranquilo, cosa que molesto un poco a Jaina – de echo vine con un favor que pedirte

-¿Qué favor? – pregunto seria

-Necesito información sobre ilidan Tempestira – dije serio

-¿Quién es él? – Pregunto curiosa – ¿Ese apellido no es el mismo que Malfurion?

-Si él es su hermano – dije serio – pero él está expulsado como yo, de hecho él es mi maestro y necesito encontrarlo

-Bueno puedo preguntar a Tyrande – dijo Jaina pensativa

-Solo no digas que soy yo quien quiere la información – dijo serio – inventa cualquier cosa

Ya habiendo acordado los términos Isalanar se preparó para salir de Theramore, Jaina le dijo que tomaría dos días para que el mensaje llegara además de la respuesta podría tomar una semana, mientras caminaba con dirección a su base Isalanar pensaba que debería hacer, no sabe si sería una buena idea reunirse con ilidan aun, pero el hecho de no saber algo lo comía por dentro

Cuando estaba llegando a la entrada de su base vio algo alborotado a los naga, parecían más nerviosos de lo usual, cuando me vieron simplemente se inclinaron y empezaron a calmarse, cuando llegue a mi tienda tenia a toda la población naga a mi espalda

Al entrar en la tienda vi a Yizxi y vitan junto con otra naga por sus niveles de magia puedo notar que es fuerte ¿Qué ara aquí?

-Lord Isalanar – dijeron vitan y Yizxi inclinándose pero la nueva no lo hiso y me miro con desdén

-Así que este es su amo – dijo calmada la naga mientras se acercaba – no eres gran cosa, pero emanas el hedor de los demonios

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres de mis naga? – dije serio

-Tus naga… jajajaja estos son los naga de la Reyna azshara – dijo seria

Escuchar ese nombre me enojo, azshara estaba viva estos naga servían a azshara, miles de preguntas surcaban a mi mente tanto que no preste atención al discurso de la naga

-Por eso estos naga deben volver a Najatar – dijo seria

-Estos naga me sirven a mí – dije serio y ascuas verdes salieron de mis brazos

-Ellos son creaciones de la Reyna azshara y tú solo eres un asqueroso demonio – ante esas palabras vitan estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella

-Por qué no les preguntas a quien prefieren – dije divertido – que el pueblo decida

-De acuerdo – dijo divertida ya que creía que los naga la seguirían

Salimos los dos de la tienda con Yizxi y vitan detrás de nosotros, todos los naga estaban reunidos alrededor de la tienda principal, entonces la naga fiel a azshara empezó a hablar

-Naga ustedes son creaciones de la Reyna, y como tal deben servirle – dijo seria – ella demanda su presencia y deben acudir su llamado

Cuando termino no recibió alabanza alguna como esperaba en cambio sostenían sus tridentes más fuertes que nunca y la intenciones contra ella eran claras

-Mis naga – dije llamando su atención – ustedes son libres de seguirme, mi camino es duro y solo desemboca en una guerra brutal, mi maestro prepara el ataque ante el enemigo de todo lo vivo

Ante esas palabras los naga escucharon intentos

-Deben decidir, una muerte con libertad o una vida de esclavitud – termine sin recibir alabanza alguna cosa que saco una sonrisa en la naga de la azshara

-Isalanar – escuche que vitan me llamaba – Isalanar, Isalanar, ISALANAR

Ese grito impulso el de los demás naga que rugieron mi nombre además de otras cosas

-POR LORD ISALANAR

-POR EL JEFE

-POR LOS ILIDARI

La naga miraba a todos con rabia, usando mi magia la atrape con cadenas de magia vil, ella lucha inútilmente por salir

-SOMOS LOS ILIDARI, EL ENEMIGO DE LA LEGION, NOSOTROS SALIMOS DEL CAMINO Y FORJAMOS UNO NUEVO – grite para los naga que devolvieron el grito más fuerte – hagan de ella un ejemplo para azshara

-¿Qué? – Pregunto incrédula – NO, NO, NOOOOOOO

-AHHHHHHHHHHH – fue lo último que se oyó de la naga que murió en las manos de su propia gente

El ánimo de los naga se subió por las nueves después de ese evento, sus ganas de entrenar eran mayores y la cabeza de la naga quedo incrustada en la entrada de nuestra base como muestra de la libertad de estos naga

Mientras tanto yo estaba con vitan y Yizxi en mi carpa planeado nuestro siguiente movimiento, seguro mandaran más naga para matarnos por la traición, así que les dije que esperaríamos hasta saber dónde estarían Lord ilidan y los demás

En el lapso de una semana esperamos la respuesta de Jaina teníamos los barcos listos para zarpar, también recibimos varios ataques de mas naga pero los repelimos por la ventaja estratégica que teníamos, ni siquiera yo puedo contra todo un ejercito

Al final del séptimo día de espera llego el mensaje de Jaina que me día que la última vez que lord ilidan fue visto escapo hasta el mundo natal de los orcos draenor, así que con todo listo zarpamos sin más demora

El verdadero problema es cómo llegar a draenor, puedo crear un portal pero debo buscar primero el mundo además de la energía para crear un portal tan grande como para pasar a toda esta gente es mucha si lo hago quedare exhausto por mucho tiempo, además como es un mundo nuevo no sé si los naga sabrán cuidarse solos

Esto es algo que debo discutir con vita y Yizxi, mientras los naga nadaban y comandaban los baros yo me encerré en mi despacho con vitan y Yizxi, nos la pasamos discutiendo todo el día, ellos decían que podrían cuidarse yo que no conocemos los peligros que habitan esas tierras, entre discusiones y griteríos llegamos al acuerdo de que abriría un portal para que pasaran todos los naga, después ellos se encargarían de instalarse y de cuidarme mientras descanso, así que durante 3 días me la pase acumulando energía vil para abrir el portal

Llego el día en que abriría el portal para que pasemos a draenor lo haremos en el mar para que así todos los naga pasen más fácil, nunca estuve en draenor no sé cómo es espero que almeno haya animales para poder cazar

Estuve en el nido de cuervo con mis gujas rebosando de fuego vil lista para abrir el portal, extendiendo las manos la energía vil salió como un rayo abriendo una grieta en el espacio para que los naga pasen

-AHORA PASEN NO PUEDO TENERLO ABIERTO MUCHO – les grite para que escucharan

-YA OYERON AL JEFE ENTREN – ante esa orden todos los naga pasaron junto a los navíos

Cuando pasamos lo último que vi antes de caer inconsciente fue una tierra roja y árida, maldije mil veces por traer a mis guerreros a esta tierra donde no puedo ver nada más que sequía, pero no pude pensar más ya que caí desde el nido de cuervo inconsciente

Vitan tomo a Isalanar con sus grandes manos cuando cayó del nido de cuervo, depositando a su líder en la cama del camarote principal se decidió salir a explorar con otros naga, al igual que Isalanar se decepciono porque no había siquiera unas gotas de agua en esa desertiza zona

Mientras él y algunos naga exploraban Yizxi y los demás se encargaron de construir un asentamiento ya que les guste o no este ahora es su hogar

Pasaron alrededor de 2 semanas y Isalanar no despertaba, pero almenas sus naga crearon un asentamiento seguro descubrieron que había más zonas con incluso más vegetación y incluso agua también a los orcos originarios de esas devastadas tierras, tuvieron varios altercados pero por suerte no perdieron muchos guerreros

Justamente ese día una naga se acercaba a la tienda principal para cuidar de su líder, cuando corrió la cortina no vio a su jefe recostado estaba sentado, desarmado y con ligeros mareos observo a la naga que entro a verlo

-L…lord Isalanar, es una enorme felicidad verlo despierto – dijo respetuosamente ya que nunca estuvo tan cerca de su líder

-Tengo hambre – dijo serio viéndola

-Si es así le traigo comida – dijo dándose la vuelta llevando un plato con frutas

Cuando se volvió a verlo él estaba a centímetros de ella, pero los ojos de Isalanar ardían más de lo normal con sus verdes llamas

-Tch – siseo como conteniéndose – llama a vitan, AHORA

La naga aterrada salió a toda prisa de la tienda en busca de su antiguo jefe, cuando lo encontró entrenando a otros naga, le conto inmediatamente la situación el dejando todo fue directo a la carpa principal, cuando entro vio a Isalanar respirado agitadamente en el suelo

-JEFE – dijo Yendo así el pero su mano lo detuvo - ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tengo hambre, hambre de almas – dijo con dificultad

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? – pregunto desesperado

-Necesito comer el alma de algo vivo, lo que sea – más que una sugerencia era una orden

-Le traeremos algo Lord Isalanar – dijo vitan saliendo de la carpa

Vitan recorría el campamento naga lleno hasta las jaulas donde tenían a varios orcos prisioneros, le ordeno a dos naga que llevaran cuatro orcos hasta la carpa de su jefe, acatando la orden e vitan los naga llevaron a los orcos que forcejeaban para liberarse, cuando llegaron empujaron a los orcos que cayeron en el suelo

Los cuatros orcos se levantaron viendo a su alrededor esta era la tienda más grande que habían visto, suponían que hay vivía su jefe, vieron delante de ellos como una sombra se egregia entre la oscuridad de esa tienda, cuando la luz alcanzo a la sombra vieron a Isalanar pero sin el brillo de sus ojos

Isalanar camino hasta los amarrados orcos se acercó al primero y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo, el orco empezó a gritar cuando el fuego vil empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, después de 5 segundos su cuerpo fue calcinado dejando su alma en manos de Isalanar que absorbió su alma con gusto

Sintiéndose mucho mejor se dispuso a comer los temerosos orcos, solo grito se escucharon de la carpa, cuando no se oyeron más gritos salió Isalanar dejando salir detrás de él las cenizas de los que alguna vez fueron valientes guerreros orcos

Los naga se inclinaban mientras Isalanar pasaba cerca de ellos, tenía que ver que paso en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, que encontraron sumió que aquí Vivian orcos ya que esa fue su primer comida tras salir de ese sueño

Cuando encontró de nuevo a Vitan pidió que le diga que paso en el tempo de su letargo le conto todo lo que encontró pero que no había ninguna pista o rastro de ilidan, pero que avistaron a elfos que luchaban con los orcos, eso le pareció raro ya que aquí no debían haber otras especies como las de azeroth

-Esos elfos me interesan cuando encuentre a alguno tráiganlo – dijo Isalanar para después dirigirse a su tienda a esperar algo interesante

Pasaron los días y los naga pasaban la mayoría de los días reabasteciendo las comida ya que la tierra donde estaban establecidos no había demasiada comida, cuando tuvieron sus reservas rebasando de comida que tardaron en recolectar 2 semanas concentraron su tiempo en entrenar

Llego el 16° día desde el despertar de Isalanar y Yizxi entro con buenas noticias a la carpa de su jefe

-Lord Isalanar, hemos capturado a un elfo como ordeno – dijo la naga

-Muy bien guíame hasta donde está el – dijo Isalanar serio

Caminaron hasta el centro del campamento naga donde la mayoría de los naga estaba rodeando al prisionero

-Suéltenme naga – ordeno enojado – están desobedeciendo a un superior

-Silencio – ordeno vitan que estaba delante de el – lord Isalanar tiene preguntas para ti

Al momento de que el elfo vio a Isalanar se sorprendió en inmensa medida, cosa que Isalanar noto pero no le di mucha importancia

-¿Qué hace tu gente aquí elfo? – pregunto Isalanar serio

-Tu… te pareces a lord ilidan – dijo impresionado, eso abrió mis ojos en gran medida

-¿Tu sirves a lord ilidan? – Pregunte - ¿Dónde está?

-Mi nombre es Jay – dijo más calmado – soy un alto elfo al mando del príncipe kael'thas

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta – dijo serio – ¿Qué conexión tienen los altos elfos con lord ilidan?

Después el elfo procedió a contarle a Isalanar todo lo que paso su gente hasta que obtuvieron la ayuda de Lady Vash y escaparon a las tierras devastadas, también le informo que ilidan lidero un asalto contra Corona de Hielo en Northrend contra el rey Lich pero que fueron derrotados por los no-muertos que eran comandados por un caballero de la muerte llamado Arthas Menethil

Su relato solo consigue que me regañara internamente, lord ilidan tuvo muchas batallas importantes y el no estuvo presente para ayudarlo, quizás con sus nagas y con el pudieron hacer algo contra el Caballero de la muerte, pero de nada serbia regañarse por lo que pudo hacer, debe concentrarse para ayudar a lord ilidan ahora

-Humildemente me disculpo por mis nagas que actuaron en mi nombre – dijo inclinando su cabeza ante Jay – te pido que nos lleves con lord ilidan

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – dijo serio encarando a Isalanar

-Porque conozco mucho más que tú a lord ilidan – dijo serio – además él fue el que me hiso que soy

Sin más discusiones Jay escolto a Isalanar y sus nagas hacia el Templo oscuro la nueva fortaleza de ilidan, el templo se encontraba repleto de orcos, nagas, tábidos, alto elfos y además varios elfos oscuros aunque la mayoría parecían ser civiles sin experiencia en batallas, pero haba algo que llamaba la atención de Isalanar, todos los elfos tenían la misma mirada que tena el, una mirada de puro odio

Saliendo de la entrada del templo salieron Vash acompañada de un tábido anciano, pero la energía que desprendía era muy grade sin duda era fuerte

-Lord Isalanar – dijo Yizxi respetuosamente hacia mí – es un enorme placer tenerlo con nosotros tan pronto

-Sí, es bueno volver Lady Vash – dijo igual de respetuoso – además traje refuerzos que creo que necesitan

-Veo que está al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado – dijo seriamente – aparentemente estamos por nuestra cuenta, lord ilidan ha roto conexión con Kil'jaeden

Eso alegro enormemente a Isalanar, que no podía más de alegría por no tener que estar al mando de ese asqueroso demonio

-¿Cómo se encuentra lord ilidan? – pregunto preocupado por su maestro

-Lord ilidan se encuentra bien físicamente pero su orgullo fue duramente dañado – dijo Vash seriamente – su derrota ante Arthas le hiso pensar que todo los sacrificios que hiso fueron en vano

-Eso es algo que no debemos permitir – dijo Isalanar para empezar a adentrarse en el templo – hablare con el

Vash no hiso nada para detenerlo porque sabía que no podía, además de que pensó que ver al único de su raza que lo apoyo sería bueno para ilidan

Dentro del templo Isalanar se encaminaba hacia el cuarto del trono del templo donde debería estar ilidan, dentro de la sala ilidan estaba sentado apoyando su cara en su mano que estaba en el respaldo del trono

Las puertas de la entrada de la sala se abrieron fuertemente llamando la atención de las flamas que ilidan poseía en vez de ojos, cuando vio a Isalanar de pie ante él se sorprendió en gran medida

-Lord ilidan – dijo Isalanar respetuosamente arrodillándose ante el – eh regresado con aliados para nuestra causa

-Isalanar ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ilidan intuyendo el por qué su súbdito más leal se encontraba en esta tierra muerta – averiguaste lo que paso ¿verdad?

-Lamentablemente no me entere después de arribar en estas tierras – dijo con la cabeza levantada pero sin cambiar la posición en la que estaba – pero me alegro de que se encuentre bien después de tan dura batalla

-¿Batalla? – Pregunto ilidan con enojo – no fue una batalla, fue una pérdida de tiempo además de recursos

Isalanar entendía el razonamiento de su maestro, él también pensaba que haber seguido a kil'jaeden en una tare tan estúpida como la venganza era estúpido además por como vio las cosas fuera del templo no estaban bien pudieron muchas fuerzas

-¿Entonces cuáles son sus órdenes lord ilidan? – pregunto

-Sin la legión ardiente de nuestro lado estamos solos – dijo ilidan pensativo – pero eso es bueno

-¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Isalanar

-Hemos sufrido demasiado por los demonios – dijo ilidan enfurecido – fui un cobarde al entregarme a kil'jaeden, tenías razón Isalanar

Eso sorprendió un poco a Isalanar porque su maestro admitiera eso

-Es por eso que pasaremos a la ofensiva – dijo ilidan parándose del trono – sellare therallende para que nadie entre o salga

-¿Cómo pasaremos a la ofensiva contra la legión aislándonos? – pregunto Isalanar encarando a su maestro

-Nuestras fuerzas no son suficientes, conseguimos muchos sirvientes demoniacos – dijo ilidan tranquilo – pero no son suficientes si queremos destruir a la legión

-Perdones que diga esto lord ilidan – dijo Isalanar agachando la cabeza – pero como piensa atacar a la legión

-Los cazaremos de mundo en mundo – dijo ilidan haciendo parar a Isalanar – explorare el cosmos de forma etérea buscando los mundo contaminados con la esencia de los demonios

-Eh visto que hay algunos elfos nocturnos aquí – dijo Isalanar

-Sí, ellos son como nosotros – dijo notando la expresión de la cara de Isalanar – pero veo que ya te diste cuenta

-Es difícil no notar la cara que eh hecho todo este tiempo – dijo Isalanar tranquilo

-Viajar por la gran oscuridad del mas alla de forma etérea es complicado – dijo ilidan sentándose en su trono – por eso mientras busco los mundos de la legion necesito que se encarguen de nuestras fuerzas

-Además necesita de soldados confiables para que lo cuiden mientras este indefenso – dijo Isalanar

-Había pensado en Vash para la tarea – dijo ilidan – pero tu llegada a este mundo cambia las cosas

Ilidan le indico a Isalanar que se acercara y subiera al trono, Isalanar obedeció y estuvo a menos de un metro de ilidan

-Isalanar te pongo al mando de este ejército así como la supervivencia de nuestras fuerzas – dijo colocando una mano en su pecho sobre los tatuajes de energía vil – eres de los pocos que me ayudaron

-Para mí será un honor aceptar tal tarea de usted lord ilidan – dijo Isalanar bajando la cabeza brevemente – no solo los protegeré sino también los fortaleceré, creare la mayor pesadilla de la legión

-Me complace escucharlo – dijo ilidan quitando la mano del pecho de Isalanar – ahora ve y descansa mañana anunciare nuestro movimiento

Isalanar solo asintió y se dispuso a salir del despacho de ilidan, ya afuera lo esperaban vash junto a un elfo con fuegos fatuos verdes tras el

-Lord Isalanar, espero que su charla con lord ilidan haya sido fructífera – dijo humildemente la bruja

-Lo fue Vash, ya tenemos ordenes – dijo atrayendo enormemente la atención de la naga y el elfo – mañana lord ilidan nos comunicara sus ordenes

-Entiendo – dijo la naga – por cierto, te presento al príncipe kael'thas de los sin'dorei

-Es un honor – dijo Isalanar haciendo una corta reverencia

-Igualmente – dijo kael'thas imitando a Isalanar – vash me ha contado mucho de usted

-Es bueno saberlo, también me disculpo por haber capturado a uno de los tuyos – dijo Isalanar

-Si se me fue informado por Jay, pero tranquilo todo está bien – dijo kael'thas

Después de conversar un poco más con vash y kael'thas se encamino a su tienda que estaba resguardada por dos de sus guerreros naga vigilando de cualquier acontecimiento que pusiera en peligro a su jefe

Al día siguiente ilidan comunico con todos sus súbditos el plan que tenía para atacar para la legión, nadie estuvo en desacuerdo, la mayoría de razas del ejército de lord ilidan eran violentas por naturaleza, así que ofrecerle una batalla era como darle cerveza a un enano

Aunque si lo estuvieron cuando decidió nombrar a Isalanar como su remplazo, los nagas y los elfos lo recocían como alguien poderoso y sabio unos por haber luchado a su lado en las islas abruptas y otros por escuchar de la lucha en aquellas islas

Pero los orcos no sabían nada de Isalanar por lo que no seguirían a un jefe que no reconocieran, los demonios por otro lado temían a Isalanar por el gran poder que emanaba de él, además algunos eran veteranos de la guerra de los ancestros y conocían muy bien lo feroz que fue masacrando demonios

Así pasaron unos días desde el nombramiento temporal de Isalanar como líder de los ilidari, ilidan en ese tiempo empezó a viajar por la gran oscuridad del más allá buscando los mundo de la legión, mientras era cuidado por varios naga, tábidos y elfos que no descuidaban su guardia por nada que no fuera alimentarse para después continuar con su trabajo

Mientras tanto los líderes de las diferentes especies pertenecientes a los ilidari se encontraban en la sala principal discutiendo de los palanes a futuro

-Cuáles son tus problemas kael'thas – pregunto Isalanar sentado en la trono – eh notado que tu gente se encuentra inquieta

-Ciertamente Lord Isalanar, mi gente está hambrienta – dijo kael'thas con la mirada baja ante el ilidari

-Hasta donde se las provisiones no escasean en esta tierra – dijo Isalanar pensativo – ¿crees que saquean nuestras reservas?

-No se refiere a esa clase de hambre lord Isalanar – dijo Vash ante de que kael'thas pueda responder – su gente sufre déficits de magia

Isalanar levanto una ceja ante eso

-Sí, es cierto mi pueblo vivió siglos bajo la fuente del sol – dijo kael'thas – pero el azote corrompió la fuente alejándonos de lo que es nuestro por derecho

Isalanar se quedó callado un momento contemplando la furia palpada en la cara de kael'thas, el no conocía ese tipo de hambre ya que en el pasado fue un druida muy poderosos, su sustento era la energía de la naturaleza el que conocía eso era su maestro

-No puedo decirte que comprendo tu sufrimiento, porque no lo sé – dijo Isalanar tranquilo – antes de ser como soy era un druida, no sé si conoces el termino

-Si lo conozco su poder venia de la misma naturaleza – dijo kael'thas extrañado

-El poder que poseo es casi lo mismo que tu gente anhela – dijo Isalanar haciendo que kael'thas dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro – pero con el conlleva un gran mal

-Yo estoy dispuesto a carga con cualquier mal si puedo salvar a mi gente

-Tu sabes cuál es la meta de lord ilidan – dijo Isalanar recibiendo un asentimiento de kael'thas – por lo tanto sabes qué pasaría si le diera este poder a personas que solo desean el poder

-Pero mi gente… - dijo kael'thas empezando a enojarse

-Por lo tanto encontrare la forma de alimentar a tu gente sin que recuran a este oscuro poder

Eso sorprendió a kael'thas era muy diferente a lo que le prometió ilidan, él le dio las esperanzas de que en este partido mundo tendría la solución para el problema de su gente, en cambio Isalanar le dio a entender que quizás existan más soluciones menos peligrosas solo si era lo suficientemente paciente

Sin nada más que decir vash fue la primera en retirarse junto a sus guardaespaldas naga, kael'thas también estaba por retirase pero una pregunta le surgió en la mente

-Si el deseo de poder no lo motiva ¿Qué lo mantiene cuerdo con tal oscuro poder? – pregunto kael'thas si darse la vuelta a mirar a Isalanar

Kael'thas no escucho nada por lo que empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por la voz de Isalanar

-Ira, odio, venganza, cambio es lo que me motiva – dijo Isalanar deteniendo el caminar del alto elfo – para mí este poder solo es un medio

Sin decir una palabra kael'thas se retiró de la sala dejando a Isalanar solo, después de unas horas estando solo Isalanar se dispuso a recorrer el templo oscuro acompañado de una escolta de altos elfos

En su caminar vio como progresaban sus fuerzas en el templo, los orcos entrenaban con diferentes razas como los tábidos y los alto elfos, en cambio los elfos oscuros se encargaban del cuidado de heridos y la construcción de viviendas para los demás ya que ninguno ahí era un guerrero como para saber blandir una espada, eso llamo enormemente la atención de Isalanar ya que lord ilidan no permitiría que gente débil estuviese en sus fuerzas, debía haber algo que lord ilidan no le conto

-Muévete mestiza – grito un orco que traía a una niña orca atada con una cadena en su cuello – camina

El orco solo tiraba de la cadena haciendo que la pequeña se cállese continuamente, eso a Isalanar no le gusta para nada ya que le recordaba a la era donde los altonatos de la Reyna azshara trataba a los demás elfos de la noche

-Orco – llamo Isalanar a la orco el cual se güiro a verlo poniendo una cara de suficiencia

Oh jefe – dijo con obvio sarcasmo – ¿qué es lo que necesita de este gran guerrero?

-¿Qué es lo que haces con la niña? – pregunto con voz de mando

-Oh la mestiza – dijo jalonado un poco la cadena lastimando el cuello de la orca – ella es una cruza de un orco y una humana

Eso llamo más el interés de Isalanar nunca conoció a una combinación de especies parecida

-Bajo el mando del antiguo jefe se me ordeno matar a un orco traidor, cunado lo encontré vi que tenía una mujer y una niña – dijo el orco con alegría – así que mate al traidor y a su mujer, mi premio fue ella

Isalanar le dirigió una mirada a la niña que temblaba de miedo, pero Isalanar vio algo más en la niña mejor dicho a su alrededor lo que lo hiso sonreír solo un poco antes de cambiar su cara por una seria

-Ahora estas bajo mi mando así que dámela – dijo Isalanar con seriedad

El orco solo se rio fuerte muy fuerte llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor que veían la interacción de su temporal líder y el orco que era conocido por su propia gente por ser sanguinario y tener u sentido de las batallas más grande que los demás orcos

-Lo siento jefe pero eso no se puede yo no sigo sus órdenes – dijo con una desquiciando sonrisa – yo solo obedezco a quien sé que es un gran jefe

Eso sorprendió a muchos ya que estaba retando en público a su actual jefe y lo estaba desafiando, lo cual era suicidio ante los que conocían al ilidari que sabían de ante mano como era con esa cosas

-Entonces no le sirves a lord ilidan – con esas simples palabras Isalanar desapareció dejando una estela de poder vil

Apareciendo detrás del orco rebano su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo cauterizando la herida gracias que su guja estuvo envuelta en fuegos viles, el orco solo alcanzo a gritar mientras agarraba el muñón de lo que fue su brazo

-ESTO ES UN MENSAJE PARA TODOS USTEDES – grito fuertemente Isalanar asegurándose de que todos alrededor lo escucharan – USTEDES SON EL EJERCITO DE LORD ILIDAN AQUEL QUE CUESTIONE SU LIDERASGO O MI LEALTAD A EL PERESERA ANTE MIS GUJAS

Sin más palabras rebano la cabeza del orco ante los atónitos y asustados ojos de los presentes, procedió a llamar a dos nagas para que se encargaran del cuerpo con una mano tomo el collar de hierro que tenía la niña orca en su cuello sin esfuerzo lo arranco con poco dolor para la niña

-Sígueme – ordeno Isalanar a la mestiza que con miedo en los ojos asintió

Mientras caminaban hacia el templo oscuro Isalanar ordeno a un elfo nocturno que pasaba por ahí que le dijera a kael'thas que requería su presencia en el templo, el elfo asintiendo procedió a buscar al líder de los alto elfos

Cuando cruzaron la puerta le dijo a unos orcos que se encontraban haciendo de guardia en la entrada que buscara comida para la niña y una mejor vestimenta, siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe se llevó a la niña para que comiera y se cambiara

Mientras tanto Isalanar llego a la sala del trono esperando que la niña y kael'thas llegaran empezó a refeccionar sobre lo que le diría a kael'thas dudaba que aceptara pero no perdía nada por intentar además conocía las ramificaciones de lo que estaba por ofrecer

Deserto de sus pensamientos cuando una naga le indico que kael'thas ya se encontraba aquí por lo que le dijo que lo hiciera entrar

Cuando kael'thas entro veía a Isalanar de forma curiosa, mas por el hecho de que ya se sabía que con el actual jefe no se debía jugar

-Kael'thas me alegra que vinieras – dijo Isalanar

-¿Qué es lo que necesita de mi lord Isalanar? – pregunto el elfo con tono sublime

-Necesitaba hablar contigo es sobre un posible activo que podemos conseguir – dijo Isalanar

-¿Qué clase de activo lord Isalanar? – pregunto curioso kael'thas

Isalanar procedió a contarle la historia de lo que descubrió de la niña que era mitad orco y mitad humana al elfo le pareció de lo más curioso pues hasta donde sabia no conocía ningún mestizo de esas razas que viva en azeroth

-Aun no entiendo como la niña pude ser un activo para los ilidari – dijo kael'thas – aunque sea raro una mestiza como ella no comprendo lo especial en ella

-Comprendo tu ignorancia ante esto kael'thas, yo también lo habría pasado antes de renacer con los mismo poderes de lord ilidan – dijo Isalanar confundiendo más al elfo – con mis nuevos ojos puedo ver las almas de los seres vivos, y la alma de la niña brilla con gran poder arcano

Eso abrió los ojos de kael'thas comprendiendo el por qué la niña podría ser un gran activo a futuro

-Mi conocimiento en el arte de lo arcano es bastante escaso como para entrenarla – admitió Isalanar – aunque la energía vil pueda ser usada con los mismos hechizos que la magia arcana esta es demasiado densa y difícil de manejar

-Por eso desea que entre a la niña en arte de la hechicería

-Exacto, no importa si no eres tu quien la entrena siempre y cuando la niña aprenda – dijo Isalanar

-Se hará como usted lo ordena lord Isalanar – dijo kael'thas agachando la cabeza

Kael'thas estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la voz de Isalanar lo detuvo

-Espera kael'thas – dijo Isalanar – me gustaría que hablemos de otro tema más serio

-¿Cuál sería ese tema lord Isalanar? – pregunto curioso el elfo sanguinario

-El hambre de tu gente – dijo con ojos serios estremeciendo un poco al elfo

-¿Descubrió una forma de curar a mi gente? – pregunto esperanzado

-Ese es el tema, me preocupa tu lealtad a lord ilidan – dijo con ojos serios el ilidari

Eso enojo a kael'thas ya que estaba cuestionando abiertamente su lealtad a su nuevo maestro, su ira era tan grande que los fuegos fatuos verdes a su espala empezaron a arder como si estuvieran listos para quemar a la mas mínima orden de su maestro


End file.
